What we're willing to lose
by Locke62
Summary: Hanna was just your average extraordinary girl, defending Korea from Omnic super AIs and being an internet idol. Carter's your average college student, working hard in normal life. They made an unusual couple, but they loved each other Strongly. But lines are drawn in the sand. When presented with a choice, would you chose love, or would you choose life? A choice needs to be made..
1. Chapter 1

**Fair warning, fanfiction hates here name. I had to put an I in Diva. Oh, and I've never played starcraft so i only could do so much there.**

Diva turned her headlights off before she turned into the driveway, quietly pulling up and turning off her car. The moon was bright enough that she didn't need them that much anyway. She still wore her jumpsuit, having been too tired to change. She could just strip when she got into bed anyway, and she saw no need to waste a new set of cloths. She took off her shoes and set them next to a pair of tennis shoes by the door, noticing that once again there were socks stuffed in them. Sighing quietly, she took off her headset and placed it on the kitchen table as she made her way for a glass of water. She crept down the hall to her bathroom to finish her nightly ritual, dropping the socks into a laundry basket on the way. She brushed off her make up as she brushed her teeth, splashing her face to wash off the rest. She had no plan on leaving the house anytime soon.

Diva opened the door of the bedroom quietly, checking to make sure the figure in bed wasn't awake before slipping in and shutting it behind her. She stripped off her suit and kicked it away before sliding into bed, noticing with amusement that the boy had fallen asleep hugging his pillow. She slowly snuggled close to him and closed her eyes, contemplating with amusement his reaction when he woke up.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her, causing a small smile to sneak onto her lips. "Should have known you were still awake." she whispered, pulling the pillow from between them and embracing him back.

"A well, you know me." He said, sounding as if he was struggling to push each word out. "A college student pulling an all-nighter isn't that uncommon. I've been up late for the past week studying."

Diva giggled. "That would be a reasonable excuse if you weren't out for summer."

"Give me a break. My superstar disappeared off the face of the planet on me again." He planted a kiss on her forehead and pulled her closer. "What was it this time?"

"Active patrol. Tensions higher than ever now. but don't worry." She planted a kiss on his lips. "I'll keep you safe dear."

"Must have been high if there having MEKA pilots on patrols."

"Just rumors of this Talon group being active in a nearby city. False alarm."

He hummed, readjusting the blanket to cover them properly and and pulled her into another kiss. "I love you Hana. Promise me you'll be right here when I wake up."

Diva snuggled into his chest. "I promise. I love you too Carter."

* * *

Diva turned to the camera, winking and shooting off a victory pose. "Is this on easy mode?" she asked. She had just beaten her first opponent of this years starcraft tournament. Her chat was blowing up with congratulations, her hundreds of fans typing in complements, some doing so over their mikes in her group chat. She had to keep the numbers that had mike access low, or they'd be overwhelming. One voice managed to catch her attention in particular.

"Good game Davita. It was an enjoyable match."

"Please, it's just Diva." Diva replied, a practiced response.

"Okay then, Diva. Looks like I got a good draw on my first opponent, even if I lost."

"Oh, So you were actually my opponent? You played well. But no one can beat me." She gave a giggle and her fans droned him out again.

Diva quickly forgot about the guy, as he was just another fan in the sea of hundreds. It wasn't until a month later that she encountered Carter again. It was during a match where her opponent seemed to being playing in an odd fashion, making moves that didn't make much sense. He spread his troops thin across the entire map, weakly defending his base. Diva decided to rush with half of her offensive troops, planning on taking a quick win while he was open. It was then that he sent every single troop he had to surround her attacking troops. While they were surrounded, her opponent dropped troops a short ways away from her bases before returning to the fight. Diva still overwhelmed the poor guy, but she found his change up in strategy refreshing to the usual flow. She wasn't live streaming this time, so she didn't give one of her trade mark one liners.

'Wanna chat?' came a message over chat.

'You a fan?' Diva replied, not too interested in the conversation.

'Maybe. I've been studying since our match during the international tournament.'

'Oh? how far did you get?'

'You beat me in the first match.' Diva didn't respond right away. She had no clue who he was, but he could remember her. She couldn't discuss a match she didn't remember.

'Sorry, I don't remember you. the excitement of that day all kind of bled together.'

'Oh, it's okay Davita. I understand.'

'It's just Diva, thanks.'

'I know. You told me.'

'So you're purposely trying to annoy me?'

'Only if you're cheeks get all pudgy when you are.'

'What are you trying to say? I'm cute or you like hamsters?' Diva waited, fully expecting a compliment. men were so easy to predictable.

'Wouldn't you like to know, ms. hamster.' Diva smiled. This was the oddest flirt on the planet.

'And what may I call you, sir looser?'

'Oh, jester or harlequin would be just fine. But I normally go by Carter.'

'That's funny since your not funny at all.'

'Ah, but that's precisely why it's funny.' Diva chuckled at the quick and effective reversal.

'Okay Mr. jester, you've had your talk. Now get to the part where you ask me out so I can dump you.' There was a long pause, as if Carter was debating what to do next.

'Oh so vain, like the sun upon my window pane. To date someone like you in the spotlight, I dare say the effort required to do so would be too much of a pain. So till our next match good day.' JesterCS signed off a few seconds later, his jester emblem sticking to Diva's memory this time.

* * *

Diva woke up in the arms of her boyfriend, the emblem he used just a few years ago coming back to mind. The corner of her lip curved into a smile as she remembered their rocky beginning. She planted a kiss on his nose. "Wakie wakie my jester, the queen wants some entertainment." Carter's eyes cracked open to her prompting, smiling at the sight of the girl on top of him. She was clad only in her light blue undergarment's, While he lacked a shirt. Before he could say anything Diva planted a kiss on his lips, taking time to express her passion for the guy. "Told you I'd be here when you woke up."

Carter chuckled and kissed her, rolling so he was on top. His kiss was passionate and strong, but it had a tender and protective feel to it. When he went to break off the kiss Diva grabbed his head and pulled his face back to her's. She snaked her hand down his back while her other hand gently gripped the side of his head. Carter allowed her to take control as they switched position again, allowing his harm to wrap around her back opposite of how she held him and his other hand resting on her waist.

Diva let out a moan as they separated, giving her boyfriend a good view of her nude form as she straddled him. The only clothes she still had on were her undergarments, but those could easily be removed if she so desired. And she desired it very much. But did her partner?

Carter looked her over, his kind smile returning with a mischievous shine in his eyes. "Some miss me?" He asked teasingly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Diva replied, grinding her hips against him. His smiled darkened into a mischievous grin. Oh, how she loved it when he did that.

"Stealing my lines now, huh?" He asked, both hands planted on her waist and began to move north, stopping at her shoulders to play with her strap. "What shall I steal from you?" He lightly ran a ringer down her right breast, causing a tingle to run through her body. Carter grin widened at her reason.

"You can steal whatever you want." She whispered, panting in anticipation. "Just be quick. A slow thief always gets caught."

Carter chuckled, removing his finger from her breast. He slid it under her panties and firmly grasped her supple ass. "It's not stealing if you give it up willingly, now is it? I'll just have to take everything from you." He pulled her in and kissed her neck, sucking and nibbling gently. Diva moaned and his other hand joined his first on her ass, applying pressure every time she ground against him.

Carter removed his mouth from her neck, leaving behind a hickey. "There." he whispered in her ear, gently nipping her earlobe. "I've taken you as mine. Fair trade, don't you think?" He asked. Diva answered by pulling him into another kiss.

"I've always been your's." Diva said when they separated, panting. "Now don't mind me, I'm going to take what's rightfully mine." She hooked her fingers into his pant and boxers, pulling them off and throwing them away. while she was busy with that Carter pulled off her bra and flung it to the side. Diva rushed to strip off the last cloth blocking her from pleasure, kicking off her panties to somewhere behind her. The second the demonic boob restraints had been removed Carter tackled her, kissing her passionately as they allowed their hands to explore each others bodies. Their exchange was heated, passionate, and aggressive. nothing could distract their primal desire for each other...

Except for the phone. Diva's phone gave off an air raid siren, the ringtone that the idol had set to her work. Diva glared fire at the phone, threatening it with her gaze alone. Growling angrily she got off her boyfriend and picked it up, not bothering to cover herself. "What is it?" She growled, venting her displeasure onto whoever happened to be being paid to interrupt the first time they've had intercourse in little under a month.

Carter sighed, getting up and retrieving his pants. Whenever work called it usually meant she was being deployed. He went to the bathroom to wash up as Diva unleashed a fiery hell upon the poor sap. As he exited he heard something smash against the wall in the room, followed by a steaming Diva. "Carter baby, my-" Carter tossed her some teeth cleaning gum. "Thanks dear." She said. she scooped up her jumpsuit from the laundry, pulling it on with somewhat of a struggle due to he anger.

"Hanna." Carter put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to pause. He kissed her once more, allowing his sorrow and love to transfer into her. "There's no helping that the world needs you. Don't be too mad about this."

Diva smiled, calming down a little. Carter had that effect on her sometimes. "I know dear. I'll be back soon, you mean more to me than the world." She kissed him one last time, savoring the moment before breaking off and moving on. She swept her keys up off the table.

"Wait, Hanna..." Diva turned once more to Carter. For a second she thought she saw doubt on his face, but it must have been a trick of the light for he shook his head and his smiled at her. "Nothing. I love you."

"I love you too, Carter." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Carter watched the door close behind his girlfriend, waiting for the sound of the engine fade away into the distance. He went back to their room and opened up his pants drawer, rummaging around in the back until he found the little black box he had hidden there a week ago. He stared at it for a while before he pocketed it, knowing he still would make the special moment. "Just a little longer." He whispered to himself, patting the box reassuringly.

The house phone rang and Carter got up, closing the drawer with his foot. he went to the living room and picked up the cordless phone, answering casually.

"Is this the Starsong residence?" A regimented voice asked.

"Sorry, but you just missed her. This is Carter." Carter expected the average sorry and hang up, but was mildly surprised when the voice spoke next.

"Carter Six, is it? I'm calling for you."

"Oh, what for?"

"Sir, you've been conscripted into service in a dire time of need. Am I aware that you took an officers training course in college?"

"Yes, but that was last semester-"

"You passed with the fifth highest score in the school. As of now you've been conscripted into service and are to report to Jameson base by eleven hundred today. Good day, and serve us well." The phone hung up, leaving Carter frozen in place. He slowly put the phone down, feeling as if the world had been pulled out from under him.

* * *

Diva unleashed a hail of lead, bringing down a group of Omnic soldiers before rushing off. This was weird. These Omnic were fitted military grade, but the fortress was nowhere to bee seen. They also fought like puppets, meaning it couldn't be one of the god programs in control. what was going on? How had the city fallen so fast?

An enemy patrol rounded the corner in front of her, saw her and raised their weapons. Diva slamed into the lead robot and crushed it against the wall, tearing through the rest with her gun. "All MEKA pilots, Overwatch has been spotted on the battlefield. Keep an eye out for Talon agent's, broadcasting photos now." Diva glanced at the left hand side of her hud, noting the pictures as they flashed on screen briefly. She didn't have time to look to hard however, as she started taking rounds from behind. Swearing, she spun her MEKA around, locating the Omnic soldiers hiding in ambush in the second floor windows. She opened fire, sweeping the second floor of the buildings. when the gunfire stopped she had reduced the walls to Swiss cheese and rubble. turning once more she pushed her way towards the front line.

She hadn't gone more than a block when she heard a chorus of gunfire nearby, the sound of automatic weapons answering each other unaccompanied by the wiring sound and steady stream of lead usually accompanying a MEKA. Diva detoured down a side road and turned right.

A group of infantry soldiers took cover in the doorway of a building and behind the engine block of a destroyed car, under fire from a large number of Omnic soldiers. Not hesitating, Diva jumped into the fray, disrupting the enemies focus and giving the men an edge. She head a scream behind her, but she didn't look. This was war, things happen. She just had to focus on doing her job to prevent it from happening again.

"Jariah!" One of the men cried, his voice full of anguish and rage. Diva risked a glance back, nearly stopping in her tracks. There was Carter, unloading his rifle in fury while ignoring the rounds that nearly hit him. Diva turned back to the remaining enemy forces, rushing them with reckless abandon. she smashed into a car and sent it flying into a pair of Omnic hiding behind a dumpster, gunning down three more. Four more Omnic fell to Carter and the soldiers. Diva finished off the last enemy before rushing back to the squad, jumping out of her MEKA and running over to Carter.

"What the HELL are you doing here!?" She shouted, punching him in the chest. The boy looked stunned and lost, looking at her and then down at himself. Blood covered his hands, splattering his clothes. he now wore a military uniform and bullet proof vest, ammo and utensils filling his pockets and a side arm on his waist. Diva grabbed him and shook, slapping him for good measure. "Answer me damb it! Or I'll beat the shit out of you!"

Carter didn't answer at first, dazed. "He's dead." He muttered, glancing towards the downed soldier before looking away. the man had been shot three times in the chest, blood pooling out of the wounds.

Diva could see that she was loosing him, he was in shock. Not knowing what to do, she pulled out her pistol and shot into the air, causing him to start back to life. "Carter. Are you with me?" She asked him, trying to get him to focus on her.

Carter stared at her, still not quite all there. "Hanna?" He asked.

"Yes. It's me." She answered, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I was conscripted... due to severity of the situation... all hands on deck." He responded, slowly slipping back into a shocked silence.

Diva sighed. He was going to be out of it for a while. "You." She said, turning to a nearby soldier.

"Retreat and regroup, this man is in no condition to fight."

"Mam, we have our orders-" Diva cut him off, pointing her gun at him.

"You will do as I say." She said, the tone of her voice indicating that she had no qualm with blowing his head off. "Tell me your orders, then get the hell out of here. And if he takes so much as a knife wound..." She shifted her gun a few inches and fired, causing the man to flinch as a bullet flew past him. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes mam!" The man said, saluting and started shouting orders. Diva was told that they had been instructed to clear a known ambush sight two blocks down so that the trucks with supplies and men could pass through. The Omnic were using an anti-armor emplacement, meaning that they couldn't approach with any vehicles.

"I'll be meeting up with you tonight. Keep him safe." She told the man before returning to her MEKA. She noted that she had been streaming the whole incident live. "Sorry guys and girls, some idiot gave by boyfriend a gun and sent him to the front lines."

* * *

When Diva finally found the troops the sun had already set for close to an hour, making it especially dangerous since she lost her mech to anti-armor. She slowly crept up on the fire, gun in hand. Once she was sure it was humans she announced her presence and stepped into the light. The soldiers simply looked at her, not bothering to even make a show of raising their guns. Their eyes were hollow and empty, as if their souls had simply left them. The man she had threatened wasn't there anymore, and their numbers had dropped from seven to three.

"Cover that window, the light can be seen from outside." Diva ordered, and one of the men sitting by the fire got up and obeyed. They were squatting in a trashed office building, bullet holes poked sporadically in the walls and more than one desk had been torn apart. Carter laid in the corner of an office cubby, his back propped against its wall and his rifle hugged to his chest. Diva thought he was asleep until she got close, when his eyes shot open and locked with hers. The cold in his gaze made her shiver. Then his gaze shifted past her and his eyes unfocused.

"Hanna." Carter said, almost to himself.

"May I sit?" Diva asked. Carter was silent, his gaze unmoving. After a moment he nodded. They sat silently, Carter's gaze locked on a place only he could see. Diva waited for him to say something, watching for any sign that her boyfriend was still there. for the longest time he said nothing, didn't look at her, rarely blinked. When he finally spoke, his voice was dry and desolate.

"Why are we here?" He asked. He sounded like he was broken inside.

Diva thought about it, not for the first time that day pondering the question. Carter shouldn't even be on the battlefield. She was the MEKA pilot's job to handle the Omnic threats. When she thought on it, she hadn't seen many other MEKA's around recently either. Something was off. But what was going on.

"I don't know." She finally said. "This shouldn't be happening." they sat silently again, brooding on the subject.

"I want to go home." He was so quite, Diva almost missed it. Breaking her gaze away from the pile of burning office chairs and paperwork, She noticed that silent tears poured down Carter's cheeks. "I want go home." He repeated himself, his voice cracking. Diva's heart wrenched, painfully seizing inside her chest. She couldn't stand to see her smiley, happy, caring boyfriend so smashed and broken.

"Come here." She said gently, pulling him closer to her. Carter's rifle clattered on the ground, falling out of his grip as his arms wrapped around her waist and burying his face in her chest. His body shook as the last of his restraint failed, his tears flowing like a river. She felt his mouth open as he sobbed, but she never once heard a sound. She began to gently pet his head soothingly, letting him ride out his torrent of emotions. She knew what war did to a foot soldier, and Carter wasn't even that.

She held him like that for the longest time, her own tears making a minor appearance. "It's going to be okay." She whispered to him. "I'm going to get you through this in one piece, or die trying. This wont be our last night together, I promise."

Carter chuckled, breaking from his silence. His sobs had stopped long before, and his throat was ragged and sore. "I'll be dammed if you die before me, Hanna." He looked her in the eye, life returning to his dead eyes. "I love you."

Diva smiled gently, placing a light kiss on his forehead. "I love you too, my little jester."

* * *

Diva sat at a table in a local café, staring disappointedly at the empty chair across from her. She had arrived early for her meeting with the jester, and had expected him to arrive on time at least. "3 o'clock, he says. show up anytime, I'll be there he says." she growled, draining the last of her coffee. Almost as if he sensed the elixir of life being drained from its cup, the waiter materialized out of thin air.

"May I offer you a refill?" He asked politely, a charming smile gleaming. He was rather young, probably still a college student.

"Fine. Last one, then I'll take off." The guy swooped up her cup and disappeared, returning shortly later with it full of steaming hot coffee. He paused when he saw her frown.

"Why so glum, Mam?" he asked politely.

"Nothing much." She replied, sighing. "I was supposed to meet a friend from online here, but they stood me up."

"They must have quite the nerve to stand up someone as pretty as you." He commented. Diva's opinion of him took a nosedive.

 _Ugh. He's a vulture._ She thought to herself. "Yes, he is. I think I should just go."

"Now now, why don't you give him another 10 minutes?" The waiter suggested. "How late is he?"

"20 minutes." She replied curtly. The grin faltered slightly, but he maintained his air of being good natured. She watch him as he walked away, catching him sneak a glance at the clock. She didn't have to wait long for her suspicions to be confirmed when the guy returned a few minutes later, sliding into the chair in front of her.

"Am I late?" He asked, his smile now less professional.

"Very." Diva replied, glaring at him. "You could have at least told me it was you."

"And where would be the fun in that?" He asked. "Thought I must apologize, I didn't expect to take so long."

"This better not have been a scheme to get me to drink more coffee than I can afford." She huffed, taking a sip from her cup.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked innocently.

"I don't even know you." Diva shot back.

"I go by many names, but you may call me by my real one." He pointed at his name tag. "Name's Carter, at your service."

Diva's dream was torn apart with the sound of gunfire.

* * *

Diva jolted awake, her hand flying to the gun at her hip. A bullet burrowed into the wall by her head and she paused.

"Ah ah ah, don't be so hasty now." Out of the shadows stepped a shadow, a sinister skull in the place where it's face should be. He leveled a gun at her. "You don't want to end up like those two." he indicated with his head to where the two soldiers now laid dead on the ground.

"Who are you?" Diva quickly glanced next to her, where Carter had been sleeping. He was fully awake, his hand already on his rifle.

"No one of consequence." The Reaper replied. "I'd drop your guns now. We wouldn't want my finger to slip." He caressed the trigger threateningly.

"And what would stop one of us from killing you first?" Diva asked heatedly.

"The knowledge that if one of you moves to kill me, I will immediately kill the other." The Reaper replied. Diva risked a glance at Carter, meeting his eye. He shook his head slightly. "Good, you understand. Now drop them.

They reluctantly let go of their weapons. "What do you want?" Carter growled, his hostility not abated.

The Reaper laughed. "That's a question the whole world wants an answer to! Why would I tell you!? A mere foot soldier who won't live to see his next birthday!"

"Then why keep us alive?" Diva demanded. The Reaper cocked his head, the empty black of the skulls meeting her gaze with a cold, dark void.

"Because of you." He sneered. "Your greatly important, _Ms. Song._ We need you to send a message. It's the whole reason we staged this. Why we faked uprising in the north, why we ambushed the MEKA pilots after they left the hanger. Yes, their gone. I personally killed a good deal of your comrades. And don't get me started on our robot troops. it took our hacker close to a year to override their soft wear and "Liberate" them from the god program. All for the sake of using you." He paused, then continued with more acid in his voice. "Our message is simple. We mean business. With you and your comrades gone, Korea will be crippled. And we will be one step closer to our goals."

"You're a fool." Diva spat. "There are still more who will stand in your way. Overwatch is here, in this city. My death means nothing in the long run."

"Oh yes, we know. Widowmaker is hunting them as we speak." He let out a chuckle. "You don't get it, do you? Everything is going as we planned. Nothing changes."

"Oh, I get it." With those words, the world shattered. 3 shots rang out, fallowed by 4 more. A shadow eclipsed her sight of the Reaper. Carter's face contorted with agony, Diva's gun in his hand as he shot wildly behind him. Carter's arm grips her waist. A howl of pain, The Reaper clutching his chest, The shadows enveloping him as he fled. Blood. Lots of blood.

Carter coughed, spitting up blood. He laid on her, three holes in the back of his armor seeping with blood. blood was flowing from his front, seeping into his bulletproof vest. Diva stared in shock as Carter looked up from his wounds. "I'm sorry." He rasped quickly, suddenly aware of how little time he had. "Looks like.. I wont Be... Going... Ho-" He continued to struggle to get the words out as his body finally stopped working. The look of fear, sorrow, and regret burned itself into Diva's memory as she watched as her boyfriend slipped away.

Diva froze. Her mind couldn't comprehend what just happened, what could not have happened. Just 15 seconds ago she was being held at gun point by who she could only assume was a talon agent. Now he was gone, and Carter was dead.

That very thought was rejected so fiercely she nearly vomited. She fled from it, closing her eyes and trying desperately to deny it. But the truth could not be ignored, His dead body was weighing down on her, his blood was staining her suit. Reality was crushing.

"Carter... Carter!... Carter!..." She shook him, but his body didn't respond. Alas, this wasn't one of his jokes. She wept, clinging to his body as the sun rose.

With the rise of the sun came the sound of gunfire, the human soldiers no longer at such a disadvantage against robots that could see perfectly in the dark. The muffled thought that she should go join the fight, but her grief weighed like an anchor to the body of her fallen love.

" _I'm sorry. It looks like I won't be going home."_ Home? It was like a foreign concept to her. Did such a thing ever exist?

" _Promise me you'll be right here when I wake up."_ If only you could here yourself, you idiot. That shot was meant for me. What did I ever do to deserve your life?

" _I love you."_

Diva looked on into Carter's dead eyes. It really was yesterday that everything was still right. She had fulfilled her promise to him, and she remembered the feelings that were in these cold, lifeless eyes just yesterday. She wondered briefly if it was worth it. If she disappeared that morning, maybe he would have gone looking for her. Maybe he would have missed the call. Maybe he would be alive. Then the soldiers from Overwatch would have dealt with this conflict, and he would never have been here…

Overwatch. They had a doctor who was rumored to be god sent, a woman who can cure the incurable and save her comrades from deaths steely embrace countless times. Maybe a woman like that could not just save people, maybe they could bring him back. Part of Diva's mind knew she was just trying to escape her grief, but she clung to the hope. And hell, if it failed, she'd just kill everybody.

A purpose now burning in her heart, Diva set out into the city, Carter slumped over her back. She was going to get him back.

* * *

Hanna made her way to where the gunfire was loud and frequent, hoping that would be the super soldiers doing work and not inexperienced recruits unloading the last of their ammo. On the occasion that she came across enemy droids, she would place down the body and execute them at reckless abandon. Only the gods know why she didn't get hit.

Her desperation nearly ended her. She was carrying Carter's body down a street, the sound of combat all around her and not a single living person in sight. Bodies covered the ground, human and robot alike. An explosion on the rooftops caused her to look up, only to move out of the way as scraps of metal fell from the air. A large airship flew over, unloading rounds into whatever was attacking it from the roof. A giant gorilla in armor hung from its side, ripping apart the armored hull and pulling men- Living men- from the side and throwing them into the air. Their bodies landed on the concrete with a sickening thud. Painted on their vests was a Talon insignia.

The gorilla roared jumped off of the airship, throwing a body into an engine. The gorilla landed safely onto a rooftop as the airship violently jerked to the side and descended out of sight, followed shortly by an explosion. Another airship rose up half a block away, its side door open and a purple figure stood with her rifle trained onto the gorilla. One shot rang out, catching the gorilla in the leg. He roared again as he fell from the roof, only to catch himself on a lamppost and land safely on the ground. The airship fled into the distance.

A blur shot from the rooftop and landed by the gorilla, taking the form of a British girl. "You hurt, Winston?" She asked, checking him over. The gorilla- er, Winston- tried to take a step forward and flinched.

"The bullet went all the way through. Angela can patch it up." Hanna gasped, stunned at how calm Winston spoke, and far more surprised he could. Her legs collapsed under her and she dropped to the ground. Carter's body dropped from her shoulder, creating a soft thud as he hit the ground. It's then that they noticed her, and rushed over.

"Are you okay love?" The girl asked, placing a hand on Hana's shoulder.

Diva shook her hand off and waved towards her deceased boyfriend. "Him.. first…" a wave of exhaustion hit her, causing the world around her to flicker threateningly. She weathered its storm, her job not done yet and willed her body to remain awake. She had not dragged his body all day through a battlefield to pass out now.

Winston only needed a glance at her and Carter's shape before he taped his earpiece. "Give word out to Mercy, we have wounded in need of medical attention." He looked over at his partner, who has her fingers against Carter's neck. The girl shook her head.

As if in response to her words, an angel descended from the heavens and landed beside Winston. She looked him over, then pointed her staff at his leg. A golden stream flowed from its end, the wound closing and repairing itself. Winston sighed in relief when it was done, shifting his newly healed leg to test it. She then turned to Diva, kneeling down to look her over.

"Where are you hurt?" Mercy asked, finding no signs of serious injury on her. "Where's the pain?"

"It's not me, it's him." Diva said, pointing. "He got hurt saving me. Please, save him." She sobbed. The memory of those ten seconds before his death were still vivid in her memory.

Mercy looked to Tracer, who was still with Carter. The solemn look on her face said all she needed to know. "I'm sorry child, he's gone." She told Diva.

"N-no! He hasn't been dead for long." Diva cried, frantic and upset. "You can resuscitate him, or something. Please…. I can't lose him."

"I'm sorry…" mercy said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing I can do."

"Well…" Tracer started, but stopped when Mercy gave her a look. "Come on Angela, that's Hanna Song. She's a potential recruit."

"She's not an Overwatch member." Mercy pointed out.

"Not yet, at least." A new figure approached, coming from the building the others came from. "You could have carried me down Angela. I had to take the stairs." He had the look of a man who had lived his life on the battlefield, a mask on his face and a rifle in hand.

"Ja-"

"76." He cut her off. "Code names in the field. Never know who might hear."

"I'm sorry, sir." Mercy said, chastised. 76 pat her shoulder affectionately as he came to stand beside her.

"I'm sorry, but what's going on?" Diva asked. The conversation had taken a confusing turn, and it wasn't helping her distress. "Who are you?"

"Soldier 76, leader of Overwatch." 76 said, regimented with practice. "Am I right in saying your Hanna Song?"

"Y-yes." Diva replied, drying her face with her sleeve. "Can you save him? Please…" she had to resist grabbing his arm and begging.

76 looked Carter over, taking note of his injuries. "Why do you want him back? He's clearly dead already." He looked at her, his face mask making it hard to tell how he was feeling. "What does this foot soldier mean to you."

"He's not a foot soldier!" Diva growled. "Carter never had any training in his life. He shouldn't have even been here."

"So you knew him." 76 said passively. "Was he your brother? Your friend?"

"He's my boyfriend." Diva said.

"He was your boyfriend." 76 corrected. He'd seen people go mad with grief over the dead. Losing people in the field could be more dangerous to their comrades than any bullet. "How long have you been in the military, Hanna?"

"A few years."

"And how many have you seen die?" Diva was silent, her anger fading. She knew he had a point. "Remember why you fought. Why you continue to fight. Hold onto that."

"I fought for him." Diva said solemnly. "I fought so the one I loved most didn't have too. I thought that my sacrifice was enough for him to be safe. But in the end he sacrificed himself to save me." She locked eyes with his visor. "I've seen many die. I'm a soldier after all. But when the man you love takes a bullet for you, it's a lot different. It would have hurt less if I was the one to get shot."

76 looked back at Mercy, a silent agreement shooting between them. "I have a few questions for you, Ms. Song." Mercy said, stepping forward. "How long ago did he die?"

Diva briefly thought about lying, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "This morning. Shot in the back by the reaper himself." She took note of their surprised expression.

"What would you do for Carter?" Mercy asked.

"I would do anything." Diva replied sincerely.

"Would you join us?" 76 said. "Would you join Overwatch? Now before you say yes-" he said, stoping her from replying immediately. "That would mean you no longer serve the Korean military. You would no longer return home, you would live in our base. It would also mean you never get to see Carter again."

"Can you save him?" Diva asked.

"We can."

"Then I'll do it." She said, more determined than she had ever been in her life.

76 turned to Mercy and nodded. "Use it." Mercy rose, hovering slightly above the ground. Her body began to glow, and she raised her hand to the sky. A light fell on Carter's body, which began to glow.

"Heroes never die!"

* * *

Carter walked into their house- his house now- dropping his bag on the couch. "Hanna, I'm home." He called. There was no reply, just like it had been for a year now. A year ago to this day, Carter woke to be told by the love of his life that she was joining Overwatch and she would probably never see him again. A whole year for her to become a hero. A whole year alone for him.

He didn't hold it against her. After what happened to him, he would have done the same thing if he was in her position. They told him he had been gravely wounded and that Mercy saved him, but he remembered his wounds. He remembered clearly how he got them. He remembered why.

They traded themselves to save the other. He smiled as for the hundredth time at the irony. They both gave up everything for the other, but in the end they still weren't together. Yet if he had to do it again, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

Carter stepped into the shower, the gentle beat of the water on his skin helping soothe his thoughts. He wasn't fully alone. Hanna never left him. He still received phone calls when she finished a mission. She still live streamed her battles, often giving him shout outs. She showed her love for him alot, even if it was publicly. Her fans were even tracking him down IRL, doing her favors. On Valentine's Day she told her fans to send him a kiss for her. Carter had almost twenty guys try to kiss him, three girls try to seduce him, and one phone call of an apology from the cause of the problem. It was funny in retrospect. A horror show when it happened.

Carter stepped out of the shower, thinking how Valentine's Day would have gone if she had been with him. It was a better scenario than watching her patrol hostile territory.

Speaking of her livestream, he checked his watch. Yesterday Hanna posted a video announcing she was going on a solo deployment at 6pm. It would be starting soon.

Carter went to their office and sat at his desk, taking only a glance at Hanna's old set up. He'd cleaned her desk long ago, thought Hanna would say it's not a proper gaming setup with a soda can or two. As a little homage, he made sure to place soda on her desk every time he watched her stream.

He pulled up her channel and waited, sipping on a Fanta. He was a gamer, but Fanta was always his favorite.

The stream started loading after a short while, Hanna's bunny symbol surrounded by her signature colors of blue and pink. A countdown started in the lower left corner, set to ten minutes and slowly ticking down the seconds.

* * *

Hanna stepped out of the car, checking her phone real quick. She had almost an hour to spare until her mission began. She had more time to wait than she initially expected, but she could work with that. She entered the building, quickly looking around for signs of her target. The building was empty of life, not even a pet to be found.

"Too easy." She commented to herself. She found the attic door and slipped in, preparing for the wait. Today was the day she'd been waiting for. Today she'll have him.

* * *

The countdown ended and almost immediately the picture changed. Instead of the battlefield he expected, he was greeted by Hanna's face. She wasn't in her jumpsuit. She had no make up on her face. There was no sign of Diva, just his Hanna. She wore a baggy white tee shirt and lacked a headset, her hair was combed back and ran down her shoulders.

"Hey guys. I know you weren't expecting….. this. This is a recording, but I will be being deployed today as promised. I just wanna take a moment before getting to the action to say a few words."

"A year ago today, as you know, I joined the Overwatch program. While I will still inform you I can't disclose anything on that subject, I can tell you it was for a good cause. And I don't regret what I had to do for it. And for that, Carter, I'm sorry." Carter heart paused for a second, his eyes locked with Hanna's. she was talking to him, and him alone. Her eyes didn't have the gleam the did when she entertained a group, but the eyes of the woman who regretted leaving him. He could still see the love in her eyes, moisture almost unnoticeable building in the corners. "It's been a long time since I spoke to you face to face. I know, it's not like I can actually see you, but I still want you to see that I truly mean what I say."

"What happened wasn't a dream. I have no doubt you suspected me, but I had to lie. If you'd known the truth, they would have detained you. Some secrets just can't get out. That is why it's a big risk for me- us- to tell you. But I trust you. I trust you with my life, and I know that you would protect me even if it was the last thing you do."

"Hanna…" Carter touched the screen, wishing he could stop her. It wasn't her fault.

"It should have been me." Hanna continued, wiping her eyes. "It's my job to save people. I'm more than willing to do so. But that night.. when you got hurt….." she paused, taking a breath and steadying herself. Her tears mimicked those of Carter's. "I'm sorry, it's still hard for me to remember what happened. Just know that part of me died that day when I failed you. Not even a whole year of me trying to atone can come close to what you went through in that moment. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" she sniffled, her words choking in her throat. She was actively crying on camera, something that Diva never did. It took a little for Hanna to calm down, Thought Carter still was a little wet around the eyes himself. "I hope you forgive me babe. I know we always avoid the topic, but it still weighs on me. I love you Carter. I've loved you for a long time, and I'll love you for a long time to come. Just wait for me babe. I'll be there soon. I promise." Hanna rubbed her eyes again before taking a deep breath. "Well, this is the time I cut to the live feed. I'm sorry for holding all my fans up, but I needed to say those words. Carter's more important to me than anything. And for my jester himself…" she paused, putting her hand close to the camera so it was like she was resting her hand on his screen. "I love you."

Carter rested his hand on hers, and she held that position in the video for what felt like forever. But a few seconds later the video ended, cutting to the live feed from Diva's headset cam. The image on his screen made his heart stop.

She wasn't in her MEKA. She wasn't even on a war zone. If his eyes didn't deceive him, she was—

"I'm home." Those two words broke a spell that had been resting weight on their shoulders for too long. Carter turned in his chair to find that the door had opened sometime while he was distracted by the video, and standing before him, dressed in the same clothes she had in the video, was Hanna. The only difference was the new sight of head phones and her legs, clad in blue sweat pants. She held her right wrist in front of her and rocked side to side nervously.

"Hanna!" Carter didn't even have a second thought. He shot from his chair and embraced her, the distance that had grown between them for the last year disintegrating in the instant his arm wrapped around her. In his excitement he knocked her headphones flying, but he honestly couldn't care what her viewers saw or didn't see.

Hanna was of the same thought process. She laughed as his arms wrapped around her and embrace him back, nestling her head into his chest. For eternity the stood there, enjoying each other's company at long last.

Eventually she pulled away and met his eye, gleaming with as much they wanted to say to each other. "Welcome home." Carter said before lovingly kissing her for the first time in a year. When they came apart for air Carter hugged her closer, content to have the girl who held his heart to be as close to his real one as possible.

"It's so good to be back in your arms." Hanna said, listening to the strong, steady beat of his heart as it matched pace with hers. It was a magical moment where everything was as it should be. "I've missed you so much."

The pair stayed silent for the longest time, nothing else needing to be said as they simply swayed back and forth. But eventually the moment passed, and Carter's burning desire to get answers finally found it's way past the euphoria of having Hanna back.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? Why? Are you here to stay? When did you-" He was silenced as she kissed him, pulling away with a playful smile.

"You talk too much Carter." She said with a giggle, backing up with a teasing sway of her hips. She picked up her headset from the ground and placed it on her desk before pushing aside his keyboard and taking a seat on his. An image of her reflected on his monitor, and Carter blushed. He forgot she was live streaming, and a few million people had witnessed their moment. "Just because I'm not paid doesn't, doesn't mean I don't get vacation time."

"Wait, your not being paid?" Carter's first reaction was one of shock and anger. How dare they steal her, and not even pay her!

"Overwatch has been without military funding since it got shut down. With no funding, of course I don't get paid." She said, hands on her hips and the tone of someone pointing out something obvious. "But you know…" She started as she slipped off the desk, grabbing the front of his shirt. "Being your hero has it's perks…" her eyes drooped and she leaned in for a kiss.

Carter chuckled. "You were always my hero." He kissed her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Diva laughed, throwing her arms around his neck and lifted her legs off the ground. Carter gripped her tight with both arms in and tried to keep his balance, but diva shifted her weight and dragged him down. Carter rolled, taking the impact and landing on top of her. "What was that for?"

"Now the camera can't see us." She whispered in his ear, her hand moving to his rear. "I've been waiting a whole year Carter. A whole year without sex. So when that camera turns off, pants come off. Deal?"

"Bit forward, aren't you?" He teased, drawing a circle around her left nipple. In honesty, he was pretty desperate himself.

"A years worth of coming home fantasies will do that to a girl." She whispered. "Now come on, get off me."

"Oh, but I think I can tease you a bit more…" Carter whispered, nibbling on her neck. Hanna had to struggle to restrain a moan.

"The first thing you do when I get back is tease me?" She chuckled, running her hand through her boyfriend's hair. "You are terrifyingly consistent, my little jester."

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asks, sitting up. Hanna still held onto his neck, touching her forehead to his while the tip of their noses touched. His smile was wide, but even as he teased and flirted with her there was no sign of his usual sarcasm or amused manner. It was one of warmth, just like his eyes.

"It's far more than good." She responded, giving him a little peck on the nose. "I've missed you so much baby." For a time they just enjoyed each other, a comfortable feeling settling over them. At least at part, as Hanna was secretly grinding against him out of sight of the camera. The idea of secretly having sex in front of millions of people just heightened her senses. Carter, on the other hand, thought it was about time to go offline.

"I think our audience has seen enough." He said, looking at the camera. Hanna understood immediately, and grounded three times against very obviously. He just shook his head as his girlfriend got to her feet and grabbed her headset.

"You heard the man, folks. You've seen enough to know what I'm doing today. This is Diva signing off, till next time." An instant later the feed ended.

 **Hey guys, Locke here. I know by now some of you are raging that I not only tease you once, but twice in one story. If you want to see what happens next, favorite and follow this story. If it reaches 50 favorites I'll release a follow up chapter containing any good Diva fans wet dream. Until then, Locke signing off.**


	2. a long wait

"Hanna..." Carter breathed, breaking off their passionate kiss. They laid on the floor of the study, having gone right back to being reacquainted after Hanna turned off the camera on her headset. She was intense, her drive burning hot with passion. "I missed you..."

"Oh Carter... I've been looking forward to this for months." Hanna panted. She nuzzled against him, then gave him a quick nip on the ear. "There is so many things I want to do, and so little time." Carter chuckled, running his hands down to her waist.

"Should we go somewhere more comfortable then?" Carter suggested, causing a devious smirk to spread on her lips.

"A lot of fond memories were made in this room." She said, slowly rising off of him. "At this desk, in this chair... it was here we fought together, died together... loved together..." Hanna stood by her chair, shooting him a seductive look. "And I must admit, I've always wanted to do it in this chair as well." She slid into her old pink and blue seat, making sure to show off the curves of her body as she did so. All the while her eyes were locked onto his, a deep hunger for him making her look predatory. "Come, lets play a game."

Carter didn't need to be asked twice. He got to his feet and straddled her, immediately pulling her face in for a heated kiss. Hanna moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, both prodding into each others mouths before being embraced by the others and the struggle resumed. Carter played with the hem of her shirt before abandoning all subtleties and pulled it up. Hanna willingly lifted her arms, pulling off her boyfriends shirt in return. Once more they fell into a heated make out session, allowing their hands to roam freely over each others bodies.

"Alright, enough." Hanna panted, pushing him away. Before Carter could feel dejected, she tore off her pants and underwear, throwing them to the side. She gave him an agitated look when she saw him just standing there. "Well? Are you going to take those off or leave me waiting?"

Carter quickly stripped, recognizing the danger signs. Hanna's eyes drank in the sight of him, her hunger for this having grown for a year now. She shifted into a better position to make it easier for him to enter her.

Carter placed his shaft on her entrance and steadied himself with the arms of the chair. Slowly, as to savor the moment, he began to rub back and forth, drawing impatient moans from his lover. He chuckled and she blushed.

"I thought I told you enough- ah..." her pout was so far from the predatory persona she had moments ago just amused Carter more. Hanna pulled him in for a kiss, drowning out a a moan as she bucked her hips and sheathed herself on him. Carter grunted in surprise and it was Hanna's turn to smirk. "So much better..." she whispered, moving her hips in attempt to speed up the pleasure.

Carter stumbled suddenly having difficulty staying up strait as his girlfriend bumped into him with the chair. "Whoa dear, your going to knock us over." Hanna gave him an embarrassed smile, repositioning herself. "let me do the moving this time."

Carter gently eased himself in, letting out a sigh of pleasure. He began thrusting gently, focusing on her reaction for when to adjust pace. Hanna wrapped her arms around him, her eyes locked on his even as her face contorted into pleasure. Soft pants and moans escaped her open mouth, the sound intoxicating to his ears. He took one of his hands off of the armrest and laid it onto her waist, keeping a firm but gentle hold of it as he began to increase his pace a little. The chair squeak with each thrust, adding a rhythmic beat alongside with their music of moans of passion.

Carter left a fleeting kiss on Hanna's lips before trailing more down her neck, pausing at her collar bone before returning to her lips for a longer, passionate kiss. Her tongue prodded him for entrance and he opened up, meeting her advances with his own. By now his tempo had reached a steady strong pace, and his mind was lost in the bliss known as he girl he was desperately locking lips with.

"Carter..." Hanna moaned into their kiss, her senses also in overload. "I love you..." If she was going to say anything after that it was lost in their heated embrace. Their tongues wrestled for dominance once more to the pace of their hips. Her fingernails dug into his back, the pain somehow turned into pleasure.

"uggghh... Baby, I can't last much longer." Carter growled, burring his face in the crook of her neck.

"Hold strong dear, I'm almost there." Hanna's eyes were shut firmly as she pumped her her hips to help finish herself. "Almost... there... YEESSSSSSSS." She slammed down hard on his cock as a torrent of fluid announced her orgasm. Taking her release as a signal, Carter released all his pent up pressure into her.

Carter rested his head on Hanna's chest, listening to her heartbeat slowly calm down as they recovered. He noted how her sweat almost smelled sweet to him.

"Are you wearing perfume?" He asked. She laughed.

"You just came inside me, and that's what your worried about?" She squeezed him in a tight hug and kissed his forehead. "I'm so glad nothing has changed since I last came home."

"Well, maybe a little has changed." Carter countered. "I have a job now, and your a full time hero."

"Oh?" Hanna replied with a smirk. "The lazy college student finally got a job huh? What is it?"

"I'm laid back, not lazy. And just so you know, I'm well on my way for a masters degree in psychology." He said proudly. "And as for my job, well... its yours."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Hanna pushed him off her, looking him dead in the eye with growing anger. "Carter, after what happened last year, why the hell would you go back in?" Realization dawned on her face, her rage growing. "Were you-"

"I wasn't recruited." Carter cut her off. "The MEKA program took a major hit during that last conflict, and they did the usual process of asking for volunteers before forcefully conscripting people. I, at the time, was feeling rather misplaced. But that's kind of expected when you take a shotgun to the chest and get brought back to life, huh?"

"Then why did you return-"

"Because I felt like I was being left behind!" Carter said. "I hated it too whenever you left to fight! And now that the love of my life is off fighting evil all over the world, I truly felt like I was alone again. My choices were to either stay safe in your shadow, or to follow your example."

"Your not even Korean!" Hanna said angrily. They now stood facing each other, neither one of them caring that they were still not dressed. "This isn't your fight!"

"Like hell! I've lived here for two decades. Just because I was born abroad doesn't make me an outsider!"

Hanna threw her hands into the air, turning her back to him. "And what was your plan if you died, huh?" her angry tone taking on a bitter, hurt edge. "I've lost you twice in a life time. Losing you a third time... I just... I just can't do that..."

"Hanna..." Carter started, but broke off. He sighed, taking a step forward and putting a hand on her shoulder. "We're not that different. Nether one of us wants to lose the other. We both volunteered for this job."

"You still don't get it, do you." Hanna whispered, not looking at him. "I fight so the one I love doesn't have to."

"And I fight so I can make the one I love proud of me, and maybe, just maybe, I could see her again." When she didn't turn around he sighed and removed his hand. "You might not understand my choice, but can you at least accept it?"

"I really don't want to." Hanna muttered. "But it doesn't seem like I have a choice do I?" She finally looked Carter in the eye, her own full of hurt and betrayal. "Why couldn't you just let me hold the weight of the world for you?"

"I have a feeling you would do the same thing if our positions were switched." Carter pointed out.

"True." Hanna replied reluctantly. She turn around and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. Just so you know, if you die, I'm coming to hell just to tear a you a new one."

"I somehow believe that." Carter chuckled, hugging her back. "Blow a nice large hole in the gate and turn Cerberus into a lap dog." She laughed at that, squeezing him a little harder. Just when things were finally back to a happy mood for them...

The phone rang. And not the house phone either, but Hanna's cell phone. Her smile changed to a grimace, and this time Carter joined her in her displeasure. She stepped back from her boyfriend and answering her phone. "Diva, reporting in."

"Prepare to ex-file. I hope you enjoyed yourself while you could." A stern voice came over the phone.

"What, why? I'm supposed to have a week!"

"Apart from the fact you just broadcasted the location of one of Overwatch's most public members, along with the location of her lover? Just a small fleet of drop ships recently showing up in your area."

"How long do we have?" she asked, glancing at Carter. The look on his face made it obvious he could hear 76.

"Until rescue arrives? 10 minutes. But if you were referring to the bad guys..." The low whine of distant drop ships speeding towards them made the rest of his sentence irrelevant.

"I get it. We'll start running." She hung up the phone, turning to find Carter frantically stuffing his computer into a dufflebag full of clothes and sanitary products. "Come on, there's no way you can run from a army with that on your back."

"Watch me." He grunted, shouldering the pack. Just got to grab something from our room real quick."

"Carter, we don't have time for this." Her pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears as carter rushed into the bedroom and flipped the bed, kicking open a metal box underneath it. Inside was a well maintained rifle and a couple cartridges of ammo. "Babe, is that-?"

"Yes, use it." He ordered, stepping away and moving to the dresser. Opening the top drawer he pulled out a small box along with his meka caller. "Out the back, head down." He stepped past her and jogged to the back door, shoving it open.

"Now that's an idea I can agree with." Hanna sighed with relief as she followed him. From the sound of the engines they only had seconds before they were spotted.

They sprinted across the yard and hopped the back fence, Carter surprising his girlfriend at his physical abilities with how fluidly he moved with such a heavy load on his back. They dived into the shadow of their neighbors home as a dropship flew over them, banking hard to come to a stop in front of their house. Two more flew in and landed a bit farther off, dispensing their troops before taking back off. Already the natural noise and life of a suburban neighborhood vanished as people scrambled to hide.

"They've surrounded the house." Hanna whispered.

Carter nodded. "We need to move, before the main body of troops show up." He turned away from his home, hearing the shouts of men and the loud bang of a door flying off the hinges. "Come on, lets try to take cover by the river. It should be safer, and it's only a block away." He took of in a jog, Hanna right behind him.

They quickly crossed the street and cut through another yard, trying to ignore the rapidly increasing number of drop ships spanning out in the air above them. Patrols were being dropped on the streets now, meaning they had discovered the house was empty. They quickly dived into someones garden as a patrol rushed by, at least one of them questioning whether or not lilac bushes counted as cover.

Once it was safe to start moving again they rushed to the next yard and started climbing the fence, but this time they met the resistance of a small dog and a really loud bark. Hanna's gun instinctively snapped up, causing the dog to back off and bark louder.

"Leave it." Carter said, only to hear someone call out their position. A talon trooper had spotted them from the front of the house, calling out to the rest of his squad. A quick burst of gunfire and he fell, Hanna quickly moving to take point.

"So much for sneaking out without causing a scene." Hanna called, opening fire again as another soldier peaked out from around the house before quickly diving out of the way of harm. "I think you should call your meka." Carter swiped his caller, knowing he'd probably get in trouble for this later. A second later his ride appeared in front of them. "What is that thing?" Hanna asked, for the machine in front of her looked nothing like a meka.

The machine had lean, lightly armored legs and a streamline body, much skinnier than her own. The right arm looked like a giant bastion arm with an elongated barrel. The left arm was a long blade with what appeared to be a grenade launcher above it. Where her meka had rockets, his had what appeared to be battery banks.

"Mine." Carter said simply, opening a compartment in the back and throwing his bag in before climbing in himself. Hanna hung close behind, doing her best to keep as much of herself hidden behind the meka. Was kind of hard, since so much skinnier than her own. Her worries were proven groundless, however, when an active energy shield stopped a hail of led when a couple of soldiers peaked around the corner and opened fire.

Carter sprung forward, his meka not even needing rocket propulsion somehow. The men were either amazingly brave or really stupid, as they kept firing until they took a direct shoulder charge and the sharp end of his weapon. He brought his gun up with the follow through of his swing quickly mowing down those that still hid behind the corner of the house.

Hanna looked over the bodies, somewhat disturbed on how her boyfriend had managed to slaughter these men so quickly without empathy. The first time she had actually killed a man and not a machine had made her sick.

"We can feel sorry for them later." Carter said gently, seeing the look in her eyes ."Our position is exposed, we need to move." Hanna nodded, clambering onto the back of his meka and holding onto the hand holds outside of the hatch.

"Take it slow so I can hold on." Hanna said, getting a quick roger from Carter. The Meka took off at a swift jog, which being as fast as her meka when she hit the rocket boost, didn't count as slow in her book at all. Glancing around, she noted that they were heading in the direction of a woodland park. If he was trying to hide, the dropships that were taking off from the ground to pursue them said he wasn't very successful.

Very few cars were on the road, those that were immediately ignored the speed limits when they saw a war machine sharing the road with them. The ones who didn't see them in time Carter avoided with ease.

The airships caught up with them at a bridge near near the edge of the woods, two of them swooping in to block of the path. Another one landed behind them, off loading heavy troopers to block their escape.

"Well, I think we're caught." Hanna commented, readying the firearm Carter gave her. "Looks like we gotta fight."

"Or pray this thing is water proof." Hanna barely registered those words before the meka she was holding onto took a running leap of the guard rail, plummeting eighty feet into a river bellow. Her heart lept into her throat as rounds race past them, a few of them pinging off the active energy shield. She felt the impact tear her from the machine, agonizing pain spiking in her leg as it got caught momentarily in the handrail she had it wrapped around. An involuntarily exclamation of pain was cut short as water poured down her through. She coughed and flailed, trying to swim to the surface. She flinched as a mass caught her from underneath and sped her to the surface.

As soon as her head was above water she coughed, expelling the water from her lungs. "CARTER YOU ASS!" Hanna coughed, pounding on the meka walking out of the water. "I could have died there!"

"But you didn't." He replied back. "Turns out it's waterproof."

"As soon as we're safe, I'm going to kill you." Hanna let out a groan, her leg hurting like hell.

"You Okay Hanna?" Carter asked, concerned. "Were you hit?"

"No, just a broken leg. It's nothing I can't handle." Hanna grit her teeth as the movements of the meka jarred the injury. "What concerns me is the gunmen."

"Don't be. I swapped the shields to active camouflage. They haven't seen nothing since we hit the water." It occurred to her she hadn't looked down at what she had been riding. All she could see was the shifting outline of the meka against the ground, making it next to invisible to anyone at a decent distance. "Don't move around too much, The meck's camouflage is weaker to anything outside itself."

Hanna kept still, watching the bridge anxiously. They had emerged directly under the bridge, so the chance of them going unnoticed was good, but it only took one pair of good eyes to ruin their chances of slipping away without being shot at again. It wasn't until they made it to cover under the great oaks that lined the banks that she let out a sigh and let down her guard.

Carter stopped the meka well past the tree line and brought it to a crouch. She heard the hatch slip open and him climb up, but didn't make an attempt to turn and look in fear of shifting her leg. He came around her left, giving the bridge a quick glance before turning his attention the her. "Hanna, I'm going to prod the leg okay? If its not to bad ill see if I can splint it."

Hanna groaned. "Give me something to bite first, so I don't scream and alert the enemy." Carter nodded and swiftly took off his shirt and handed to her. She bound it around her hand and bit down on it, then nodded for him to start. Carter nodded back, then carefully reached out and began gently feeling for a break. Initially Hanna was silent, but as he got close to the injury she let out a savage growl and startled him. He quickly removed his hand and started to apologize, but she growled again with a glare. She made it quite clear the faster he got done the better. "I-I'm going to have to add pressure in order to find out how bad the break is. This is going to hurt." Her glare didn't leave but she gave no objections.

Carter prodded the break, trying to ignore the sounds of pain his girlfriend was making as he felt the damage. "Okay. Good news and bad news." he said, removing his hand from her leg. 'Good news, you can heal from this. Bad news, putting any stress on this leg could very well fully snap your bones."

"That bad?" she grunted, tossing him his shirt back.

"Bad's an understatement." he replied. "But considering the health insurance overwatch has, I'm sure you'll heal faster than you should."

"I somehow doubt Angela will use her nanites on this, their too expensive and valuable for something that a little youth can heal over time."

"I'll point out your leg will never be the same again if that's so, if your meka goes down your not going to be able to run and fight as effectively."

"I'll take my chances." Hanna said with a smile, making Carter forget momentarily just how much danger they were in and simply melt.

"I'm going to grab the trauma kit." Carter said, dragging himself back to reality. "We might as well patch you up while we wait for help to arrive. He quickly drew away and went to search the storage compartment for his medical equipment. Pushing his bag out of the way, he rummaged through the kit for anything useful. He found some gauze but no real splint, so he figured he'd have to look for wood. "Hey Hanna, I'm going to grab a branch real quick. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Hanna called back. "Don't take too long."

"I won't." He said, dropping to the ground with a light thud. Hanna sighed as she watched him slink away, keeping to the shadows despite the security of the treeline. Whether he was paranoid or being over cautious, it was still worrying. A bit more concerning was the sudden barrage of gunfire from the bridge, causing her to flinch and hurt her leg.

Carter came rushing back, a thick branch held like a club. "Looks like the ten minutes are up." Hanna called down. An explosion from above sent rubble tumbling into the water, a body and then some splashing down with it. "You think we should move, or will we be fine here?"

"Depends. Are your mates going to win this?"

"Most likely."

"Then we should stay here." Carter grunted as her clambered on top of the meka. He popped open his trauma kit and started to organize his supplies for use. "I'm going to need you to bite onto my shirt again." She nodded grudgingly and stuffed it back in her mouth.

After Hanna got the gag in Carter set to work, carefully positioning her leg between two halves of the branch he brought back before binding them together tightly with gauze. He would have preferred proper casting cloth, but it would have to do. Pulling a knife out of his boot he was about to cut the last of the gauze of the roll when he felt a cold blade pressed against his neck.

"And who might you be?" Carter asked, inverting his knife in case he needed to use it in a fight.

"The man who is here to retrieve her." Replied his unseen assailant. A hand swiftly checked his sides and pockets. "And you?"

"Her boyfriend." Carter replied. He let out a breath as the blade was removed from his throat. He glanced up to the bridge, were the gunfire was slowly dying out. "Left the fight early to find us?" He asked, turning to face the cyborg ninja.

"Was supposed to use it as cover to extract you two. That, and deal with the patrol they sent after you." The ninja said, pointing west. "five of them, four hundred meters that way."

"Thanks then, we wouldn't have seen them coming." Carter offered him his hand. "Names Carter."

"Genji. It's a pleasure." Genji shook his hand, Carter noticing how the cool metal flexed like skin. Genji tilted his head to the side, looking up as a dropship began descending to the river. Looks like the fighting was over.

"Come on, help me up you too." Hanna grumbled, causing the two guys to look at each other.

"I got her. Get on the ground in case I stumble." Carter said, scooping up his wounded girlfriend. Genji hopped off the meck, turning to watch him slide down the side. Carter bent his knees as he landed, easing the impact to lessen the jostling on Hanna's leg. By then members of overwatch where already rushing out of the ship, a particularly fast British pilot being intercepted by genji before she could hurt anyone.

"Here, I'll take her to the ship." A massive man in armor said, stepping forward with his hands outstretched. Carter pulled her back protectively. "Don't worry, she is just less likely to get bumped if I do it." Seeing reason in that thinking, (and Hanna ordering him to do so) Carter relented to let the man carry her. Most of the team gathered around him but gave him room, making their way to the ship. Genji had taken the contents of Carter's meka and was following them, giving you a thumbs up to let him know its ok. And Carter...

…... Was currently having a stare off with an old man in a leather man jacket. "Is this going to be like the last time, where she is taken away and I am left behind?" Carter asks, a bitter edge to his tone.

"That would be a death sentence." 76 replied. "And a certain meka pilot would get pissed at us if we allowed you to die again."

"She'll get pissed if I join up to." Carter shot back, a slight grin pulling at the corner of his lip. 76 chuckled.

"Don't push your luck kid." He turned his back on Carter and began walking. "Come on, there's people who want to meet the new guy." And with that Carter followed, a slight bounce in his step.


End file.
